


Aleksandr's Ankle Biters

by matchst_ck



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adorable!Liam, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daycare, Cute, Cute Kids, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mickey and Ian should always be happy beans, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, best big brother!ian, daycare provider!mickey, fairy tale story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: It’s not long before the door to the living room swings open and a dark haired man steps out into the small hallway. Ian recognises him quickly as Mickey Milkovich and he’s entirely surprised that this is the guy running the day care. That this is the guy that’s going to be looking after his little brother.---Ian's tasked with taking Liam to and from his new day care. He's as surprised as you are to find out that Mickey Milkovich is Liam's day care provider.





	Aleksandr's Ankle Biters

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I was very keen on the premise for this story, this was a writing struggle but I'm pleased with the end result. I hope you are too. Thank you [OfficialStarsandGutters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters), [Loftec](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftec/pseuds/Loftec) and [000char000](http://archiveofourown.org/users/000char000/pseuds/000char000) for the encouragement at a much needed time, you wonderful people, it was very much appreciated :)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> ( **Text messages in bold are Mickey**  
>  ** _Text message in bold and italics are Ian_** )

“Ian!”

Ian trundles down the stairs at Fiona’s call, fist pressed tight against his eye socket as he rubs the remnants of sleep away. His sister is dropping sandwiches into paper bags as she bustles her way around their kitchen. 

“Oh good, you’re up.” She grins at him as he raises an eyebrow at her. “Don’t forget, it’s Liam’s first day at day care. He has to be there by ten.”

“Really? Day care?” Ian turns to face a smiling Liam sat at the dining table with his big boy ‘no spills’ mug. “You’re going to day care Liam? I didn’t know that! This is only the seventeenth time it’s been mentioned!” 

Liam places his mug carefully back on the table before he silently lifts his arms to his brother, smile wide.

“What? What’d you want?” Ian feigns innocence as Fiona taps him on the back of the head for being a sarcastic shit. 

“Pick up!” Liam says quietly, but forcefully. 

“Oh,” Ian drawls. “Okay, okay. I got you.” He smiles, slips his big hands under Liam’s armpits and tugs him from his seat. “Day care today buddy!” He slips Liam to rest on his hip as the little boy nods.

“Bag-pack.” Liam confuses the word a little but points somewhere behind him.

“Debbie! Carl! You’re gonna be late, get your asses down here!” Fiona turns to face her brothers. “Oh yeah Ian, he has to take his backpack. I’ve packed it with a change of clothes, and some of his favourite juice for him. His dragon is in there too, don’t let him leave that there or he’ll never talk to us again. And don’t forget to pick him up no later than six thirty or we’ll get a late charge and we’re pushing it paying for this anyway.”

Ian knows that, a third of his weekly wage and Fiona’s is going to pay for Liam’s day care but there’s no one else to look after him during the day when they’re all out at work and school. Fiona refuses to send Liam to the local Kindergarten and Ian agrees it’s for good reason ( _‘One of the kids stabbed the fucking teacher twice, she had to have stitches!’ ‘With a knife?!’ ‘No, a fork but still.’_ ). Plus Lip’s pretty adamant that being around a small group of kids will help Liam out of his shell better than an overcrowded Kindergarten classroom. 

Ian’s fairly certain that Liam’s more than happy as he is, but it can’t hurt. 

“Yeah, yeah I got it. I get off at six; got plenty of time.” Ian nods, dropping Liam to the floor now as he asks him to grab his backpack. 

Fiona places her hand on Ian’s cheek as Debbie and Carl come trundling down the stairs, arguing over the best way to con someone out of their savings. “Really appreciate this Ian, you’re the only one whose shift fits now. I know it’s a bit out of your way.” She does look apologetic and Ian knows she shouldn’t, they’re family. 

“I know Fi, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind, I got this. You better get those two out to school before they actually come up with a feasible plan of fleecing everyone at the retirement home out of their life savings.” He grins as she pats his cheek, smiling. 

“Okay, thanks.” She turns around, grabs the lunch bags. “Alright already! Get a move on before I smack your heads together. Debbie wipe that lipstick off and Carl, you put that baseball bat away before I knock you out with it.” She shuffles them both out of the door, grinning at Ian over her shoulder.

He laughs before he turns back to the stairs, ready to head back to his room to change for work. He finds Liam stood, backpack on his bag and shoes on the wrong feet.

“Ready Ian!” He grins and Ian can’t help but run a hand through his curls. 

“You’re early bud! You’re ready but I’m not.” Ian points at his tank top and boxers and watches Liam’s eyes widen, his mouth forming an ‘o’. “C’mon.” He scoops Liam up, heads up the stairs. “I’ll get dressed and we can sort your shoes out.”

***

They’re walking along in comfortable silence. Liam’s shoes are on the right feet and Ian’s got Fiona’s sloppily written instructions in his free hand.

_Aleksandr’s Ankle Biters – 1955 S Trumbull Avenue. Mon/Wed/Fri. 10am – 6.30pm don’t be late or I’ll kick your ass!_

He chuckles before he slips the paper into his back pocket. They’re almost there, the house is only a couple of streets over from their home but Ian’s never been out this way before. It looks like their own street, run down and unloved but the houses are still standing. 

“Almost there Liam.” He looks down at his little brother, happily tottering at his side. He’s small for a four and a half year old and he doesn’t say much sometimes but he nods his head as he looks up at Ian like he’s hung the moon and Ian can’t help but squeeze his little hand. He loves all his siblings but Liam holds a special place in his heart, they’re a lot alike. 

Before long they reach the house at the end of the block and Ian pushes the metal gate open. He’s about to head up the rickety porch steps when the door opens and he notices Mandy Milkovich come out. She’s about to yell something back into the house when she spots him.

“Ian, hey.” She trots down the steps, leaving the front door open. “You dropping Liam off?”

“Yeah, I’m on drop off and pick up duty.” His brow furrows in confusion. “What’re you doing here? You don’t live anywhere near here.” He knows that, Mandy’s got a fairly nice apartment right on the fringes of the Northside with her boyfriend Murray (Mandy and Murray, Ian had laughed about that one for days). “You dropping a kid off?”

“No.” She laughs, as if the idea is absurd and looks at Ian quizzically before it dawns on her. “This is my old place Ian, where I grew up. I must've moved out by the time we made friends, I forget sometimes how long I haven’t lived here.”

“This was your house?” Ian looks up at the state of the house and can’t imagine Mandy living there. Mandy doesn’t talk about her past and when Ian looks at the state of the house he can maybe understand why. 

“Yeah, just swing by now to see my brother. He’s the only one who lives here anymore.” She shrugs. “He runs his business from it now. Full time day care provider.” She smiles at him then before realising she left the house for a reason. “Oh shit, I gotta run. I’m meeting Murray for breakfast before work. I’ll see you soon though, we’ll do dinner at mine. Text me!” She shouts as she runs out the gate and towards the L.

Ian nods, even though she can’t see it before he feels Liam tug on his hand. He looks down to find Liam pointing at the house. 

“Liam going inside?” He questions. 

“Yep.” Ian chuckles, he finds it adorable when Liam refers to himself in third person though Debbie keeps trying to get him out of the habit. “Liam going inside. C’mon.”

He tugs Liam up the porch steps and pokes his head inside the open door as he raps his knuckles against it once, twice. He glances down to his watch to find it’s only a quarter to ten. He’d rather be early than late, Fiona’s words ringing in his ear. 

It’s not long before the door to the living room swings open and a dark haired man steps out into the small hallway. Ian recognises him quickly as Mickey Milkovich and he’s entirely surprised that this is the guy running the day care. That this is the guy that’s going to be looking after his little brother. 

(He remembers seeing Mickey at school once, throwing himself into the middle of a fight between Iggy and one of the football jocks. He also remembers Mickey slamming the guy’s head into a locker when he punched Iggy in the face.)

But that was years ago and Ian’s well aware that it doesn’t mean he knows what kind of person Mickey is, that people can change. And apparently Mickey has if the government have approved him as a day care provider. The day care had been licensed and registered with the state of Illinois, Fiona had checked. She wasn’t just going to just hand Liam over to anyone. 

“Hey, I’m Ian.” Ian stretches a hand out to Mickey, watching as Mickey nods his head at him but refuses to catch his eye for more than a few seconds. 

“Yeah.” Mickey’s brow furrows as he responds softly, but shortly. “I know.” 

Ian purses his lips at being given the brush off, watches as Mickey proceeds to completely ignore his hand, instead dropping down to crouch in front of Liam and the guy’s entire face changes. Ian watches his brow unfurrow and he has to tilt his head down to catch it, but those blue eyes soften as he looks at Liam.

“Hey Liam, I’m Mickey.” Mickey reaches out a hand, slowly but steadily to Liam. Ian drops his brother’s hand so he can reach out and shake Mickey’s amicably. Liam doesn’t say anything to Mickey, but he nods and Mickey smiles at him. “You wanna come inside and meet the other kids?” Liam sticks his fist in his mouth, silent as he nods again and Ian feels the need to explain.

“He’s kinda quiet. Shy, but he’s a good kid aren’t you Liam?” He brushes his hand over his brother’s hair as Liam smiles at him. “He’s doesn’t say much but he knows-” He’s cut off abruptly as Mickey stands, holding his hand out to Liam who grabs onto the tattooed fingers. 

“I know, I got the drill. Your sister and me talked about it before she signed Liam up so I know what to expect. He’ll be fine, won’t you Liam?” And Mickey grins as Liam manages a quiet ‘yes’ but Ian’s still feeling a touch slighted at the fact that Mickey hasn’t looked at him for a second time since he came out into the hallway. 

“Right well--” Ian’s brows raise as Mickey leads Liam away mid-sentence. He manages a smile and a wave though when Liam turns to him to squeak a ‘bye Ian’ out before the hall door closes on him, clearly dismissing him. Ian huffs but he can’t dwell on it, he’s going to be late for work.

***

It’s ten after six by the time Ian leaves the diner. He’s sprayed a little deodorant on before leaving, trying to offset the smell of fried food that always lingers. He shucks his apron as he calls out to Marie, lets her know he’s leaving. He jogs to the L hoping that the train turns up on time so that he isn’t late picking Liam up. 

Thankfully, public transport is on his side today and it’s less than ten minutes before he’s hopping back off the train just a couple of minutes away from Mickey’s house. He finds he’s a little worried. He hopes Liam’s had a good day, he’s always been quiet while the rest of their house has been so loud and he’s a really good kid at heart but Ian isn’t sure how he’s going to deal with being around a load of other kids his own age. 

He’s similarly intrigued by Mandy’s brother. He’s not going to lie, he’s never looked at Mickey Milkovich up close before but the guy is super hot. Like, _‘excuse me sir, could you please look at this picture of yourself next to the word beautiful in the dictionary’_ hot, with that soft dark hair and those deep blue eyes and that pale ass skin that makes those pink lips stand out even more. Very kissable. Ian clearly spent more time than he thought looking at Mickey this morning and he fidgets a little as he gets to the door. His knuckles don’t even have to rap against the wood when he spots something out of the corner of his eye, grinning as he turns to the side and finds Liam’s face pressed up against the glass of the front window. 

“Ian!” Liam yells, breath fogging up the glass. 

Ian waves, laughing. “M’here bud! Get your bag and come gimme a hug!” He watches as Liam attempts to scramble down from whatever he’s climbed up on to get to the window. He’s struggling a little before Ian sees tattooed hands grasp him firmly around the middle. He watches Mickey pull Liam up to his chest, blow a raspberry near his ear as Liam squirms, laughing.

Cute as hell. Ian has to swallow his grin when the front door finally swings open. 

“Hey Liam.” Ian pats him on the back as Liam hugs his long legs, arms wrapped around him. “You had a nice day?” 

“I did.” Liam nods. “Mickey is nice.” He says, genuinely. 

Ian looks up to find Mickey once again avoiding eye contact as he pokes through Liam’s backpack to ensure he’s leaving with everything he came with. Ian can’t be sure but he thinks he might see a blush creep up the tips of Mickey’s ears. 

“I’m sure he is.” Ian grins. Those ears are definitely red now. “How were the other kids?” At this point, he looks down to Liam a little more seriously. He can’t contain his chuckle at Liam’s response.

“Loud.”

He watches as Mickey leans forward to drop the backpack handles over Liam’s small shoulders. “Yeah, you’ll get used to that pal.” 

“Kay.” And with that Liam heads down the porch steps, attempting to button up his jacket at the same time. 

“Eh, Liam don’t leave without your brother.” Mickey shouts before he turns back to Ian, eyes lingering somewhere around his collarbone. They flick up to meet his once, maybe twice. “Are you gonna be the primary sibling picking Liam up and dropping him off?” He asks Ian gruffly.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ian’s trying to stay good natured but it’s difficult when Mickey’s acting like he doesn’t even want to be stood on the same porch as Ian. “Fi had a change of shifts and with Lip at MIT I was the only one th--” He’s cut off _again_ when Mickey heads back inside and Ian suppresses the urge to yell.

“Fucking rude.” He mutters under his breath and when he turns to follow Liam down the steps, intent on leaving, Mickey comes out again phone in hand. 

“Here, put your number in there.” He thrusts the hand with the phone out to Ian expectantly, eyebrows raised. “You need to text me if you’re going to be late dropping him off or picking him up, or if he’s sick and can’t make it. Stuff like that.”

Ian takes the phone, punches his number and name into the contacts before handing it back. He’s reluctant to let it go, especially when Mickey’s so careful not to let their fingers touch. He relinquishes it though, when Mickey finally looks him in the eye for more than a second, tongue tapping the corner of that attractive mouth. He watches as Mickey fiddles with it, hears the beep and feels the vibration of his own phone against his leg. 

“S’my number.” Mickey pockets his phone and steps back into his house. “See you Wednesday Liam!” He yells over the top of Ian’s head and before he knows it, Mickey’s closed the door in his face. 

Ian just shakes his head at the abruptness of it all before he hops down the steps, two at a time and wiggles his fingers for Liam’s hand. Liam grasps his fingers and they head on home, Ian shortening his steps considerably as he always does when they walk together. “So did you do anything exciting today little man?”

“Mm.” Liam murmurs. “Mickey started to tell us the story of Prince Al-ek-san-dr-” Liam says all the syllables separately and Ian wonders if that’s how Mickeys’ taught them how to say the name, “-and the dragon!”

Ian’s brow furrows, that’s definitely a new one to him. He figures it has to be something to do with the name of the day care, a story Mickey’s made up. “You want to tell me buddy? That sounds like a good story.”

And Ian grins as Liam starts to rattle off the story. Liam speaking at length is an event that happens few and far between, mostly when he’s really excited about something so Ian takes the care to listen. 

“Prince Aleksandr was the Prince of a place called Rain--” 

“Rain?” Ian interrupts and gets a small, baleful glare from Liam. “Sorry Liam, that’s just a funny name for a made up place that’s all.”

“It’s real! Mickey showed us a map.” Liam nods. Clearly Mickey’s word is law.

“Okay.” Ian drawls, thinking. “Are you sure it was rain?”

“Yeah rain.” Liam looks thoughtful. “Rain that don’t taste good.”

“ _Doesn’t_ taste good.” Ian corrects him absentmindedly, thinking. “Rain that doesn’t taste go—oh! Do you mean Yuck-rain?” At Liam’s emphatic nod, Ian laughs. “I see, I see. It’s said a little differently Liam. It’s Ukraine, like _you-crane_.”

“That’s what I said!” Liam is adamant and Ian tempers him with a hand wave as he tries to swallow his laughter, urges Liam to go on. “Okay, so Prince Aleksandr lives in that place with his sister Princess An-ich-ka and she’s a witch but she’s a really good witch – but- but there’s this really big mean dragon Ian! Not like Diego cause Diego’s the most best dragon--”

“Oh, speaking of Diego is he in your backpack?” Ian falters in his step. Diego the dragon is Liam’s most prized possession. He goes no-where without it and if he’s left it at Mickey’s, Liam and Fiona will not be happy with him. 

“Yes, Mickey put him inside.” Liam pulls him to a halt here and Ian has to bite his lip to stop from smiling at the utterly adorable way Liam is staring him down. “Can I tell the story now?”

Cheeky little sass monster.

“Yeah, sorry Liam. I’ll try not to interrupt you again. You were saying something about a big mean dragon?” They resume their steps.

“Yeah, so the big mean dragon is called Terrance the Terrible and he is really mean to everybody in the place but he really doesn’t like Prince Aleksandr – I think probably cause he’s a Prince and that means he lives in a really nice castle and the dragon probably only lives in a cave and I don’t think I’d like it if I lived in a cave – but he keeps coming and trying to hurt the Prince and his family. The dragon has already killed the Queen and that made the Prince really sad but also really angry and he said that he would kill the dragon!”

“Oh wow Liam that sounds dangerous.” Ian’s surprised to find he’s invested in this story. “So what happens next?”

“I’m not sure yet. Sophia started crying because Cheyanne pulled her hair and then Amir was sick on the carpet so Mickey said he’d tell us some more next time.” Liam’s response is fairly anticlimactic at best. Ian resigns himself to having to wait until Wednesday to find out the next instalment.

***

Fiona comes down the stairs quietly, thick socks thumping softly against the wood. She joins Ian at the dining table as he slides a mug of luke warm coffee over to her.

“Thanks, probably shouldn’t be drinking this so late though.” She smiles but drinks it all the same. 

“Liam get off to sleep okay?” Ian sips at his water.

“Yeah, out like a light once I dug Diego out of his bag. He speak to you much about today? All I got when I asked was ‘good’.” She sifts her fingers through her hair tiredly.

“Mm,” Ian shrugs. “He said he had a good time. Really liked his day care guy.” At this, Ian raises his eyebrow at Fiona. “You couldn’t have given me a heads up? Mickey Milkovich, man.” He grins at his own alliteration. 

“Fuck, yeah shoulda done but didn’t think. Trust me, I was as surprised as you. Was a bit wary initially of checking it out but the Milkovich lot haven’t really bothered anyone since Terry finally got life with no parole. Figured it was worth a shot. Besides, it was closest and least expensive.” She shrugs. “When I spoke to Mickey he was really enthusiastic about it. Well, as he gets anyway. He knew what he was talking about.”

“Do they give day care licenses to dudes with rap sheets?” Ian enquires.

“Judgemental much?” Fiona raises an eyebrow at him before she shakes her head. “Nah, Mickey’s never been arrested according to his background check. Doesn’t mean he’s never done anything wrong, just means he was smart enough not to get caught.” She grins.

“Smarter than us then?” Ian’s smiles a little, looks thoughtful as he drains his glass. “Liam’s already in love with him I think though.”

“Yeah, he the only one? You’ve been looking a little moony eyed tonight.” Fiona grins, mouth wide.

“Moony eyed?” Ian thinks that sounds like a load of shit right there. “I’ve never looked moony eyed my whole life.”

“Ian, what the fuck!” Fiona laughs heartily before realising she should probably keep it down. “You’d win awards for being ‘most likely to propose after the third date’. You have -- wait, how do they put it?” She looks thoughtful for a second before clicking her fingers together. “You have zero chill!”

“Ha, fucking ha.” Ian grins as he stands, shaking his head. He’s not denying anything though. “Right, well I’m beat so unless you wanna rib me some more I’m going to head to bed.”

“Yeah, yeah Mr Moony. Goodnight.” She smiles at him. He’s headed past her, towards the stairs when she grips his wrist gently, stopping him. “Seriously though, thanks for doing this Ian.”

“Like I said,” he shrugs “not a problem. We’re family.”

***

Wednesday comes around both quicker and slower than Ian would’ve liked. Contrary to his denials to Fiona the other night Ian is… intrigued by Mickey. He’s not going to say smitten, because give him a break he’s seen the guy once, even he needs a little more time than that. But Mickey is gorgeous. Short (and Ian’s not just talking about height) and dismissive, sure but Ian’s never been afraid of a challenge. 

With that in mind, he whistles while he walks Liam to day care. 

They get to the door and Ian let’s Liam rap his little knuckles against it. Mickey’s quite clearly waiting for them because the door opens before Liam’s hand has time to fall back down to his side.

“Hey buddy.” Mickey smiles as he bends a little, hand out for Liam to shake again today. 

Ian coughs a little in the back of his throat, tries to catch Mickey’s attention but the request goes unheeded. 

“Hi Mickey!” Liam smiles up at Mickey as he walks into the house. “Bye Ian!”

“See ya Liam, have a good--”

“Later Gallagher.” 

Mickey shuts the door in his face. 

Ian’s slowly coming to the realisation that this challenge is going to be huge.

***

Ian’s had a long day at work. He feels sweaty and greasy and would just like to shower and drop into bed for the next ten hours but he has to go get Liam first. He’s plenty on time today so there’s no rush, he drags himself up the steps to Mickey’s place checking the front window as he does. He can’t see Liam pressed up against it today so he knocks at the door. 

It’s a few minutes before it swings open and he sees Mickey first, hand on top of Liam’s head as his kid brother walks out the door. 

“Hey Liam.” Ian smiles, it’s small and tired but it’s there. 

“Ian!” Liam’s excitable as always as he looks up at his brother. “Ian okay?” Liam slips his hand into Ian’s and it brings a bigger smile to his face. Liam is a perceptive kid. 

“Yeah, yeah m’good. Just tired. Was a long day.” Ian uses his free hand to squeeze Liam’s chin, smiling at him as he does to try and put his little worried face at ease.

“Okay. We can go home and you can go to bed. I can tell you a story” Liam nods up at him. 

Liam likes to do that sometimes, when Ian’s tired and he just wants to lay down in bed. Liam had come to him one day and asked him if he wanted to hear a story, _‘like when you tell me a story Ian. I like it when you do that’_. Ian had managed a grin, turned on his side and tugged Liam up to lay with him and listened to his first of many stories about Diego the Dragon. 

Ian’s heart about melts with love for this kid. Liam’s just turned out so nice. He’s tired and Liam’s getting too old for it really, but Ian can’t help but want to hold him. He scoops Liam up into his arms and holds him tight to his chest. “Yeah Liam, I’d like that. You gonna tell me more about Prince Aleksandr?” 

“Yeah! Mickey told us more today.” Liam turns to Mickey then, as does Ian who finds Mickey looking at him curiously, head tilted.

“Can’t wait.” Ian says it to Liam, but he’s watching Mickey. Those blue eyes are soft, intrigued. He watches Mickey’s eyebrow raise the longer he looks at him. Ian chuckles softly. “Right, well let’s go before we’re late for dinner. Bye Mickey.”

Ian grins when he hears Mickey mumble ‘bye’ under his breath before the door slams shut. 

***

They’re home and fed, Ian’s showered and he and Liam are tucked up in Ian’s single bed facing each other as Liam continues his tale of Prince Aleksandr and the dragon, Terrance the Terrible. Ian listens intently, oohing and ahhing and asking too many questions that Liam ends up putting his little palm over Ian’s mouth to stop him from interrupting. 

Ian’s delighted at how excited Liam is that he can’t help but laugh behind the tiny hand. Liam just presses it down harder.

Ian’s not an idiot though. He has a pretty good idea what this story is about. He grew up only streets away from the Milkovich house. Though he didn’t know the siblings, not even Mandy until his mid teens _everyone_ in their neighbourhood knew about Terry Milkovich. Thankfully Frank had been the only Gallagher to have any run in’s with him. They’d learnt from his mistakes. 

Ian wasn’t sure what had happened to Terry to get him locked up. He was fairly certain he’d find out by the end of this story though. 

“And then Prince Aleksandr went to the most best policeman of the town-” (Ian thinks he means the sheriff) “-and he told them he needed help to fight the dragon, he couldn’t do it all by himself even though he was the most best and bravest knight I think! So they said they would help him cause they knew he was a really bad dragon too and they took their picture forks-” (Ian figures that's pitchforks) “-and their swords and they went out with the Prince to get the dragon!” He ends with his first held high in the air, Ian laughing against his other hand. 

Ian taps Liam’s hand over his mouth, silently requesting permission to speak. Liam moves his hand away, less than discreetly wiping the condensation caused by Ian’s breath onto his t-shirt. 

“This is such a good story little man, I’m excited to hear more but I think I should get some sleep now.” Ian blinks heavily, smiling as Liam nods in agreement. 

“Okay Ian.” He leans forward, presses a kiss to Ian’s cheek before he wiggles backwards legs first off the bed. At his short height it’s only his head that peeks over the top of the mattress, hands gripping the edges. “Do you want Diego to sleep with you a little bit? I need him back before I go to bed though.” Liam slips the dragon up onto the bed with Ian, its floppy wings smacking him in the face gently. 

“Aw thanks Liam, I’d like that. He can look after me ‘til I fall asleep and then you can take him back.” Ian tucks Diego in against his chest much to Liam’s delight.

“Kay, night Ian!”

Ian smiles as he watches him trundle out of the room.

***

It’s been weeks now that Ian’s been taking Liam to day care. Liam absolutely loves it, he’s made friends and he’s always so excited about going. Speaks a lot more at home now too, rather than just with Ian. And he thinks Mickey’s the best thing since sliced bread. Speaking of Mickey… 

Its been a slow process but Ian’s been making progress with him. Mickey seems to be warming to him, at a snail’s pace mind, but Ian’s okay with that. He makes eye contact with Ian now, keeps it even. Says more than three words to him although he’s not exactly verbose. Ian almost keeled over the day he made Mickey laugh.

_‘I can do it myself Ian, don’t need no help.’ Liam pulls his jacket out of Ian’s grip, starts tugging the sleeves over his arms himself._

_‘Yeah, okay pal. Just remember that next time you put your underwear on inside out like you did this morning’. Ian shrugs, smiling at Liam’s squinty eyed glare._

_Mickey burst out laughing._

Ian was shocked at first before he began laughing too. He’d found himself mesmerised by Mickey’s straight white teeth, the pull of those wide lips, the way that soft looking skin around his eyes crinkled. He felt a fluttering in his stomach at the thought that he’d made Mickey laugh and how much he wanted to do it again.

There had been a couple of occasions where they’d had to text each other. The first time he’d got a message from Mickey, he’d been at work on his lunch sipping at some soup that’d been far too hot. His phone had pinged in his pocket and he’d dragged it out, eyebrows raising to his hairline when he saw who it was from. He’d smiled at first, but worry took over quickly. It must have been something about Liam. 

He’d opened the thread quickly.

**Gallagher it’s Mickey. Liam’s fallen in the house. Bashed his face but he’s good just a bruise. I have to tell you if there’s any accidents though.**

Ian had been quick to text back, eager to check on Liam.

_**He alright? He’s pretty good with that sort of stuff, not much of a crier but if he wants me to come get him early I can.**_

Ian had barely put the phone down to the table before it’d buzzed again.

**No he says he’s good. Wants to stay here.**

**I gave him an ice pop, told him to put it on his cheek to make it less sore.**

**He’s eating it instead.**

**_Sounds like Liam ;) Tell him I’ll see him later._ **

**K.**

Things had been running along smoothly for the most part, bar Liam’s one sick day when he’d insistently been petting the neighbour’s cat and it had flared up his allergies. Ian had told him he knew better but Liam had insisted that he had to pet the soft kitty. 

It was the early hours of a Wednesday morning in April that Ian had woken up sick to his stomach. He practically fell out of bed, rushing to the bathroom before he heaved up the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Hugging the porcelain, he brushed his hair back off his sweaty forehead as his stomach finally stopped rolling. 

“Ian man, you look like shit.” 

Ian turns, finding Lip at the doorway grinning at him. 

“Thanks.” He moans as the effort of speaking makes his stomach flip. “Fuck’re you doing here? It’s like six in the morning.”

“Home for break man, set off late last night. Dorms were pretty empty, figured I’d get back as soon as I could. Miss you fuckers. Although, I don’t think you’re going to be much fun for the next few days.” He muses as Ian dry heaves into the toilet again. 

“Fuck, feel like shit man. Whatever I ate last night has not sat well with me.” Ian sniffs, sitting up against the cold wall now that his stomach has settled slightly. “But it’s good you’re back man. I’m not gonna be able to take Liam to day care like this and Fi has work. You’re gonna have to do it.”

“Great, roping me in as soon as I walk through the door huh?” Lip says smartly, but he’s smiling and Ian knows he doesn’t mind. “Where’s this day care again then?” 

“Deets are on the fridge.” Ian grins up at him tiredly. “Don’t be shocked when Mickey Milkovich opens the door though.”

“Mickey Milko--” Lip laughs, shakes his head. “Get your ass up and into bed man, tell me more.”

He tugs Ian’s arm, helps him up, ready to be filled in on the latest Southside gossip.

***

He’s on his second day of spewing his guts up when Liam walks into their room and starts to toe his shoes off as he holds steadily onto the side of Ian’s bed with one of his small hands. Today was a no day care day and Liam’s been out at the park with Carl and Debbie. Ian can see grass in Liam’s hair, laughs as he reaches over to pick the blades out, can feel the cold on Liam’s skin as his fingers skim his cheek. 

“Are you feeling better?” Liam asks as he pulls himself up onto the bed, Ian cups an arm under his butt to help him up when he struggles.

“Little bit Liam, not been sick as much today. M’sorry about yesterday, but I think Lip might have to take you tomorrow as well.” He mumbles as Liam lays with him. 

“S’okay, Lip said that too.” Liam pats his cheek. “Mickey asked me if you were okay. I told him you were being sick a lot.”

Ian grins at the knowledge that Mickey asked about him. That’s definitely progress, a step in the right direction. 

“Thanks for that bud. Did he say anything else?” Ian tugs the blanket up over Liam’s legs as his little brother gets more comfortable. 

“Not really.” Liam looks thoughtful for a second and Ian knows he’s remembering something. He’s a pretty observant kid. “I think he wanted to talk to you though. He was looking at his phone a lot.”

“Oh,” and Ian has to bite his lip to hide his smile. He has to change the subject before Liam gets suspicious. “Eh, Liam? Can you tell me the story about Prince Aleksandr again?”

“Yeah! I like that story.” Liam grins. 

Ian relaxes further into his pillow as Liam starts telling him the story again. Having sat down with Lip yesterday during a more lucid hour, Lip had filled him in on some pretty horrendous information about Terry Milkovich and what the kids had to go through. This story is starting to make a lot more sense now that he has the background information. Liam recounts the tale with enthusiasm, talking about fights and swords and pitchforks and flames and Ian knows, can just visualise how enthusiastic of a storyteller Mickey is. Liam’s story ends with the dragon being defeated by the townspeople and Prince Aleksandr -- who Ian knows now, without a doubt is Mickey -- and the dragon flees, locked in his cave for all eternity by the words of the witch, Princess Anichka. 

He’s got it now, he thinks. 

Liam slips away soon after, eager to go downstairs and play with his stolen ‘Operation’ game that’s only missing three pieces.

Ian digs his phone out from under his pillow and bites his lip before deciding fuck it, as he taps out a message to Mickey.

**_Liam said you were asking about me ;)_ **

The response wasn’t instantaneous but it was definitely quick.

**Just had to check you weren’t dead.**

**_You worried about me Mick? ;p_ **

**If only I knew where the middle finger emoji was.**

**_I’m flattered._ **

There is a lull, ten minutes or so with no response where Ian almost has time to fall into a light sleep. His phone buzzes against his slack palm again, rousing him. 

**You be back to dropping off Liam tomorrow you think?**

**_Don’t think so, still yacking up. Not pretty. Miss me?_ **

**Just wondering how much longer I have to put up with your asshole brother that’s all. Kid wrote a couple term papers for me in school and thinks he’s the shit.**

**_Its been one day! XD_ **

**_Should be back Monday._ **

**K.**

**Feel better.**

Ian smiles himself to sleep.

***

By Monday Ian is feeling much better. He spent Sunday turning himself back into a human being, showering, shaving the fuzz from his face and washing all his sheets so they don’t smell like vomit anymore. He finally managed to eat something more than the chicken broth from a can Fiona kept forcing down his throat. Liam’s happy that Ian will be picking him up again – apparently Mickey’s even more of a Mr Frosty to Lip than he ever was to Ian.

Ian’s kinda happy about that.

He rolls out of bed, yawning at the horribly early hour as he quiets his alarm. He’s rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he hears the rustle of sheets from near the bottom of his bed.

“Why you not taking me today Ian?” Liam enquires sleepily from his tiny bed squashed into the corner.

“Sorry little man, gotta go into work early and cover some hours for the time I missed when I was all bleugh.” Ian feigns being sick, crossing his eyes and making Liam laugh. “But I’ll definitely be there to pick you up okay!” 

“Mhm.” Liam affirms, grinning. 

“Now go back to sleep.” Ian pads over and kisses Liam’s temple, gives Diego a kiss for good measure. “I’ll see you when you finish. Have fun with Mickey today, okay?” 

“Kay.” Liam slurs and dozes back off without much resistance.

*

By the time his work day is done Ian’s tired after a long shift but he’s glad to be out of the house. The only problem is he’s going to be late picking Liam up. He runs for the L, phone in hand ready to text Mickey. He should only be about ten minutes late but it’s still not good. After missing a few days of work he doesn’t have any spare cash to be paying a late charge.

**_Mick, so sorry but I’m gonna be like 10 minutes late. Be there ASAP_ **

The response is immediate, Ian waits a second as he squeezes himself through the doors of the train before he checks the message.

**No worries, just me Liam and Diego and they aint causing me no issues.**

The message is followed by a picture message and it makes Ian laugh and aww simultaneously. Liam’s curled up fast asleep on what Ian thinks must be Mickey’s sofa, Diego hugged to his stomach wings askew.

**_You’ve worn him out! Be there in 5._ **

Before he knows it the L has stopped and he’s hopping through the turnstiles and headed towards Trumbull at pace. He jogs up the stairs and goes to knock at the door before realising it’s already open. He raps anyway, sticking his head in the open doorway.

“Hey, Mickey?” 

Mickey pokes his head round the door of the living room, Liam’s open backpack in hand. “Come in man, Liam’s the only kid left.” And with that he disappears.

Ian hesitates for just a second before he walks in, closing the door behind himself. He heads gingerly into the room and immediately spies Liam still sleeping on the sofa. He glances around, notices how orderly the living room is. There’s toys packed away in the corner and a load of kids’ books taking up a rickety shelf next to the TV. The house smells distinctly like mac ‘n’ cheese. His eyes fall back onto Mickey, now stood in the middle of the room awkwardly rocking from foot to foot. 

“So sorry I’m late Mick, been trying to make up some of my lost hours at work and figured I’d still have time to get the L after six but I got out too late and--” 

He’s shushed by a waving hand as Mickey looks at him with amusement. 

“S’good man, don’t worry about it. Like I said--” he nods his head towards Liam “--he aint causing me no problems.” 

“Okay thanks so--” Ian hesitates but he knows he owes it. “What’s the late charge?”

“I think I can make an exception this time. I mean, it’s not normal policy or anything and I can’t have it happen all the time--” Mickey pauses, huffing at himself. “But this time, s’fine man. Don’t worry about it.” Mickey says and Ian is damn sure that’s a blush creeping up his face as Mickey looks anywhere that’s not Ian. 

“Oh.” Ian’s surprised but more than pleased by that – he knows he’s being given a favour. “Thanks man. Appreciate it.”

Mickey shrugs but steps a little closer. He’s biting his bottom lip which Ian is struggling not to focus on and his hands are fisted by his sides when he speaks. “I did, y’know.”

“Did what?” Ian’s eyebrows scrunch, confused. 

Mickey huffs, nostrils flaring briefly but he looks up and catches Ian’s eyes. “Miss ya.”

And Mickey is definitely blushing now. Ian watches, enraptured by how quickly and deeply his face reddens. He’s taken aback but he’s happy. Really happy. 

“You did?” He smiles and he knows it’s wide and toothy but he can’t help himself. 

Mickey nods and they go back to being quiet again. Ian thinks that if there were an opportune time, now is probably it. He takes a breath, ready to take a punt on something he’s entirely unsure of. But then again, he’s nothing it not one for taking a leap of faith. 

“Liam’s been telling me the story you’ve been telling them. About Prince Aleksandr?” Ian watches as Mickey’s eyes widen, he looks straight at Ian for a second before he nods once, shortly. “And I think that--maybe that story sits a little closer to home than the Ukraine?”

Mickey huffs a laugh out, brings a hand up and thumbs the side of his nose. “Just spit it out Firecrotch.” It’s not harsh though, and Ian finds that he doesn’t dislike the nickname.

“You. You’re Prince Aleksandr.” Ian points at him. 

“Got it in one.” Mickey holds his hands out in surrender, drops them back against his sides.

“And the dragon…?” Ian knows, he just needs it confirmed. 

“My dad. He got life without parole after the whole family pretty much testified against him. Though there was one particular person’s testimony that sealed the deal for the jury. Judge sent him down forever.” Mickey shrugs, clearly not enjoying the conversation but understanding Ian’s curiosity. 

“Thanks for telling me Mick, means a lot.” Ian smiles at him softly before he raises an eyebrow. “But… Aleksandr?” 

“S’my middle name, _Clayton_.” Mickey laughs. He shakes his head when Ian looks at him curiously. He nods over at Liam. “Like I said, all he talks about is you. And Diego, but mostly you.”

Ian smiles at that, but another thought occurs to him. “So, Mandy. What might her middle name be?”

Mickey grins, and Ian knows he’s pleased that Ian’s worked it out. “Anichka. Her testimony solidified the whole case. Full house guilty verdict man.”

“You made her a witch.” Ian grins. “I don’t think she’ll be too pleased about that.”

“Tough shit, that’s how fairy-tales go man.” And Mickey is doing that beautiful wide mouthed, eye crinkly smile again. 

“So,” Ian takes the plunge now, stepping closer to Mickey. “There was something that never came up in the story that usually comes up in every fairy-tale Mick.”

“Glass slipper?”

“No.”

“Poisoned apple?”

“No!”

“Signing your voice away to an evil half octopus witch to try and bag the man of your dreams with your trusty sea creature pals at your side?”

“No!” Ian’s full on laughing now. “But I appreciate your dedication to Disney films Mickey.”

“I look after kids for a living, what do you expect?” Mickey grins.

“Well, what I meant was--” And Ian’s been taking baby steps forward, enough that he’s now stood pretty much toe to toe with Mickey. “The Prince- did he get his Princess in the end?”

And Mickey grins, they’re both smiling at each other dopily enough that they don’t notice the movement from the sofa. Ian watches, breathing quickening as Mickey’s hands come out and hesitate only once before they land high on his chest.

“No,” Mickey breathes deeply, tilts his head up. “But um, he did get the Prince.”

And with that Mickey tilts up a little further, taking into account the height difference and slots his full lips against Ian’s, swallowing his gasp. Ian hums contentedly, grips the sides of Mickey’s face, thumbs brushing over his ears as he brushes his tongue against Mickey’s lips. They’re kissing deeply, tongues twisting gloriously gently, intimately pressed together as Liam bounces up and down on the sofa.

“Yay! Look Diego, look!” 

It’s not long before they’re interrupted when they’re smacked in the face by a flying dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on [tumblr](https://matchst-ck.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
